Take Another Look
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: George talks about seeing Percy through different eyes. Based on me and how I view myself  to a point . Dedicate to all those I RP with as Percy on FB...


_**AN- Product of my new muse. But I hate my muse so so much. (My 'depression' over guy who has a girlfriend and I really really like him…) SO- here you go. I shall write no fluff for a while. Fluff makes me want to cry. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I OWN EVERYTHING! Including you… *sarcasm***_

It was an interesting relationship Percy had with Fred and I. As much as we teased him, he was the only brother we felt we could ask for help. However, we weren't smart enough to realize this until our own "Seventh Year". Charlie, he wasn't much help with the things we needed help with, nor was Bill. And Bill was good for, you know, picking up a girlfriend, but Percy could be all of those things at once. Despite the fact that his relationship status still read single, he knew the way their minds worked. When Angelina was freaking out, he knew what to do, what to say. He taught us the do's and don'ts of having a relationship and when trying to flirt with a girl. He always felt girls viewed him as too ugly and too nerdy to ever be a good boyfriend. When he finally did get his chance to prove it, she was a… never mind. But he always told us that the best compliment was to call a girl beautiful or gorgeous. So we always called him Gorgeous. The nickname made him smile softly, but generally he would turn back to his Charms homework, without another glance. That's another thing- he helped so much with the joke shop that he didn't even know about. We would ask him about mixing ingredients and he would teach us about them. He told us more about each ingredient than Snape ever would have taught us. I always felt like he was the dependable one.

However, when we were young(er) and stupid(er), we used to mock him a lot. For everything from coming home crying from dates with Penelope (that was the day- he told me later- that she got all of her friends together and mocked him viciously before they broke up. He managed to make it home before the tears started. I told him that he was stronger and braver than I could ever be.), to coming into the Common Room roughed up (turns out, that was the day her guy friends decided to beat him up). I felt horrible every time he helped us out, then he mocked him a day later. I mean, he was always really nice and only bossy because that was his front. He knew that the best way to get attention from Mum in this huge family was to be different. Bill was the oldest and the coolest. Charlie was the most out-doorsy of us all and well… the dragons made him stand out loads.

Percy was the studious one. He never got anything lower than an EE on any work he turned in his entire Hogwarts career. He was also the one with the least friends (2-Oliver Wood and Penelope Clearwater) and the one with the most defined plan after Hogwarts. Dad made him come home every night. I now know it was because of our actions towards him growing up, that he did so. He didn't feel welcome at home and had different political views than Dad did, being so close to the Minister himself. Dad suspected that Percy was being dissuaded. Percy saw things as they were. He was too narrow-minded to realize Voldemort was back. Then again, so were most people.

In the end, I realized that we were just stupid towards him.

"_Percy and Dad had a row. I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts..._"

"_Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted... He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think._"

"_Only Dad wasn't..._"

Dad never did appreciate Percy's ambition. It was always a source of anger for the two of them. Percy was a prat, but it was in his heart that he had good intentions. The letter to Ron, sending back the jumper… He told me that he didn't know what to think about the fact that Mum was the only one who wanted him in the family. He knew it would break Mum's heart, but I actually stumbled in on him, wand in hand, pointing at his own head. "Avada…" he whispered. I had jumped in front of him and pointed his wand away. I was so confused, but I didn't leave him alone after that. Not until he told me why.

He never did.

He quit the Ministry all together and now does paperwork for us, on top of teaching History of Magic at Hogwarts. I've heard it's a favorite class now. He has an intern he taught over the summer how to run things for the most part, but he still has a hand in everything, and it's a good job for over the summer. He still thinks Fred's death is his fault. I literally write, "It's Not Your Fault" on his arm everyday, on top of the fresh scars put there as a result of his guilt.

I do love my brother Percy, but I'm very sad I never was able to actually get through my thick-headiness earlier in life. It could have saved a lot of us a lot of trouble.

_**AN-Does the ending suck? I apologize for not updating like, ever. But my Fred/George story is in the works and my starship stuff is on hiatus. I'll be tying up a lot of HarryxHermione fiction, seeing as that fits my muse. PLEASE REVIEW! Flames will be posted on my Facebook for my friends to laugh at. I apologize for this being short, it as like, two full pages on Word...**_


End file.
